True Trust
by ShadowS0UL
Summary: Set in the time before Azeins's return. Two betrayals, yet another Captain is chosen...but where is he? In Momo's place there is a new vice-captain of iffy origin. Tensions are high, and unknown disaster on the horizon. The question that matters is Trust.
1. Prologue bluehaired lass

True Trust

This is my first Fan-ficiton, however I've written many stories before. I do not own Bleach but do own my OC Reka and Sleed

Prologue – Blue-haired lass.

The noble scandal...it involved a young, blond, princess and her two subordinates; one huge, quiet one, and a flower-loving, overprotective one. It also involved an easily-to-get-drunk captain. He was a strong, and heart full man that the 13 protection squads of Soul Society needed after Aizen's betrayal. Unfortunately this man's heart was twisted in the desire of revenge. In the end it took a certain orange-haired substitute shigammi with a black blade to show the man the error of his ways. The man, seeing that he was corrupted by the very cursed power that his true vengeance was meant for, took his own life to redeem his soul.

However... Soul Society's wound was cut open yet again...and people truly wonder if any captain was trustworthy.

* * *

Ichigo, a 15 year old orange-haired boy, walked along side his friend Rukia, a small black-haired woman.

"Why did I have to come again?" he asked bored, holding his head as they walked down the Japanese-style alleyway of sector 4 in Soul Society. His giant, wrapped, half-moon shaped sword bounced with each step against his pure black do-bock.

Rukia, who wore the same type clothing, with a katana at her hip, gave a sigh.

"I'll make this a simple as I can considering you didn't get it before." Ichigo simply rolled his eyes, "Captian-Commander wants every shigammi, that includes substitute shigammi, to reinforce security of Soul Society as he does something in the great hall.

"Does what?" Ichigo asked with mild interest

"I have no idea, only people with vice-captains ranks and above can see. Unless someone gets permission." Rukia smirked

"Permission form who?" Ichigo hated beating round the bush.

"A vice-captain or captain of the 13 protection squads. That's why we're headed to see Renji, he said he'd get us in." Rukia explained

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was a vice-captain. Whatever's going down, it must be big for them to get me involved I wonder what's going on..." Ichigo didn't have to wait long as a red, spiky-haired Renji came running to them.

"Hey you guys! I've got some big news!" he huffed

"What?" both Ichigo and Rukia said in unison, both wanting to know

"Captain-Commander is going to elect another captain!" Renji shouted

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widen.

"What!? It's only been a month sense-" Ichigo yelled mad

"It's the truth! I heard it from Captain Byakuya as he gave me permission for you guys to come!"

Ichigo paused to think, which he rarely did,

"Eh can this one really be counted on? Did ya, like check their background?" he frowned

"That's not fair Ichigo. Soul Society isn't a utopia, but it's no true hell either. Not everyone has a chip on their shoulder." Ruika explained.

Ichigo rubbed the back of head. "I guess you're right."

"Hey!" a shout came, they turned to see Renji far ahead of them. "Come on! Stop daydreaming and get in gear if you want to be there in time to see!"

Ichigo shouted angerly back, and they all sped off.

Inside the hall, the 13 protection captains, and their vice-captains stood. At a elaborate chair on the far end of the hall, sat old Captain-commander Yamamoto, stern as ever. It was an uncomfortable silence as eyes glanced at each other. Yamamoto's eyes opened as steps could be heard approaching the giant grand doors. Slowly they creaked open to revel a blue-haired lass.


	2. Chapter 1 Ichigo's Subordinate

True Trust

Inside the hall, the 13 protection captains, and their vice-captains stood. At a elaborate chair on the far end of the hall, sat old Captain-commander Yamamoto, stern as ever. It was an uncomfortable silence as eyes glanced at each other. Yamamoto's eyes opened as steps could be heard approaching the giant grand doors. Slowly they creaked open to revel a blue-haired lass.

Again I don't own Bleach but do own my OCs Reka and Sleed

Let te story begin!

* * *

Ch 1 Ichigo's Subordinate

Slowly the grand doors creaked open to revel a blue-haired lass.

"What is this!? Where is Sleed!?" Yamamoto's voice was stern as his eyes glared the girl down. Ichigo swore he could hear the young girl gulp. She looked no older than him. Shorter though, but that was no surprise for Ichigo was actually somewhat tall. The girl's shoulder length blue hair matched her blue eyes. The only thing she wore that made her different than other shigammi, was a grayish cloth around her collar.

Her eyes flinched as she quickly scanned the powerful captains standing before her, then in a voice that sounded more confident than she looked, "S-sorry sir...I have a message for you from Sleed."

Yammoto's face did not change nor did his commanding voice,

"Well then bring it up to me."

With a nod the girl held a scroll in her hands and nervously walked down the Great Hall, all eyes following her every step.

"She's shaking like a leaf." Ichigo almost whispered to Rukia who stood besides him.

Rukia gave a slight frown,

"I would be too if I was her." she said with sympathy for the poor girl.

Finally reaching the couple of steps before the Captain-Commander the girl knelt and raised the scroll above her head to him. The man with a mustache that Ichigo knew as the second-in-command, picked the scroll from the girl's hands, rotated, and gave it to Yamamoto.

He unfolded it part way as he read it throughly. Trying to read his mood was like looking at a rock. However after finishing part of the message, Yamamoto face actually shifted so everyone could see that he looked crossed.

"Hmpf, He never changes...What's this?" Yamamoto read aloud the end of the message. "I Shoudo Sleed request that former 14th seat Reka to be promoted in Vice-Captain Hinamori Momo's place for the time."

Almost all the eyes in the great hall widened.

"What!? Momo is still resting that's not fair!" The youngest, shortest, light blue-haired captain spoke up, stepping forward.

"Hold you tongue Toushirou! All official requests to me shall be decided by me and me alone. Know your place!" Yamamoto roared

Well that shut him up, and Toushirou stepped back in line a bead of sweat on his angry face.

"Little Momo is still 'recuperating' and since I see no end in sight, I think it not a bad idea to replace her, any comments captains?" Yamamoto said as he glanced at his subordinates

The room was quiet as the captains simply stared, some looking away. Then a sigh was heard.

Everyone turned to look at the man who stepped up. His straw hat over his scruffy beard. His arms folded, his pink decorated robe rustled slightly over his white one.

"I guess I'm the one to say it eh?" He questioned before he gave another sigh, lifting his hat. He looked at Reka. "No offense little lady, but no one trusts you. Sad to say, but few, if not none of us, even know who you are."

"Your point, Kyouraku Shunsui?" Yamamoto spoke

"Suffice to say none of us think there should be any new captain, or vice-captains for that matter, for the time being." Shunsui shrugged, a couple captains giving a nod.

"Oh? So you say that because you know not Reka or Sleed that they are untrustworthy?!" Yamamoto's voice grew as he questioned

"Well, it's just with things the way they are..." Shunsui's voice trailed off

"Way things are? Oh do you mean in how we've been betrayed not once but twice? And how Soul Society is in chaos?" Yamamoto perked his eyebrows up.

"Yeah..." Shunsui gave a sigh

"You say my decision then is wrong? Because we've been betrayed twice, Reka is surly going to betray us as well?! You disappoint me Shunsui. I thought you to know better and to know that _now_ is the time we need new officers, to restore order to Soul Society!!" Yamaoto yelled

"Well...you got me there..." Shunsui pulled down his hat and stepped back in line; the captains that nodded looked away in shame.

"I will grant this request, as well order that Reka, now vice-captain, to take over temperately all division 5 captain duties." Some captains turned, but before they even uttered a word, Yamamoto bellowed "This matter is**settled!**"

"We shall now discuss who shall take responsibility for the noble scandal. Vice-captain Reka, take your place already." Yamamoto pointed, and Reka nervously took the empty spot of the 5th division.

"Responsibility?" a long, white-haired man who stood by Shunsui questioned

"Yes, the young princess has offered an award to the division that did the most. She also requests that the very same division help with the rebuilding. So..." Yamamoto eyed the group "Who shall it be?"

The room nearly exploded, our at least Ichigo's ears felt like they were as the captains shouted out.

"We should get the reward, but those division 7 guys should rebuild! They did the most damage!" A bald guy shouted

"As if! You maniacs from division 11 were blowing up homes!" came the reply

Ruika slapped her face as the non-stop shouting argument continued. "At this rate Captain-Commander will just take the reward and make _everyone_ rebuild." she thought to herself; Yamamoto opened his mouth. "Here it comes." Rukia flinched, but Yamamoto surprised everyone as he calmly said,

"Yes Reka?"

Everyone shut up and turned once again to look on the blue-haired lass that had her hand raised slightly.

"Sir," Reka started out confidently, but still nervous as all eyes were once again on her. "I've read the report. Isnt it true the substitute-shigammi...oh he's right there." Reka looked to Ichigo, all eyes following her gaze. Soon Ichigo was the center of attention, and it was to say a little shocking for him. "Sir...Strawberry Ichigo right?" Reka asked, not noticing the ridiculous name she just said. Ichigo felt his anger rise but held it check.

"It's _Kurosaki_ Ichigo." he replied

"Oh! Uh...right. Sir Kurosaki Ichigo is it true you helped the young princess and even defeated the man that went after Captain-Commander's life?" Reka asked seriously

"Uh...Yeah." Ichigo was still unconformable with everyone looking at him.

Reka nodded then turned to Yamamoto,

"Sir I propose we give him the reward and leave the rebuilding to the men in Division 5...uh _my_ Division to the task of rebuilding." All eyes widened a little at that, and Yamamoto raised an eyebrow,

"I acknowledge Kurosaki Ichigo helped, but why should Division 5 do the work?" Yamamoto asked curiously

Reka's looked down slightly. "Because we sir, did nothing. Even if Division 3's captain was the traitor, the Division itself performed honorably, as did everyone else. Why should they be weighed down with the task of rebuilding when it was Division 5 that nothing to help?" The nervousness on Reka was gone as she asked this, her eyes staring into Yamamoto's. The other captains were too shocked to say a word. From what Ichigo understood, it meant that Reka was giving the praise to him and taking all the blame. This just stupidfiyed Ichigo watched, Rukia sharing the same face.

Yamamoto sat back and stroked his beard. The room was quite once again. Reka showed quite a bit of boldness suggesting what she did. He imaged the people in her Division would not like this idea. She also showed she was ready to charge in and get to work and help, even if it meant she would take all the blame. Yamamoto felt a smirk but held his face, yes this girl had what it took alright. Sleed did a smart thing recommending this young girl. He decided to test her.

"A strong point Reka. However I could care less." The captains looked to him, and Reka simply held her place. "Not bad," he thought to himself and continued

"The fact is everyone did damage, and everyone is responsible." the captains flinched

"I hereby order that Divisions 5 and 3, under Vice-Captain Kira Izuru shall rebuild. The other Divisions are to return to their barracks and give an accurate report on the damage they indeed did, the cost will come out of the princess's reward and our treasury." Yamamoto then turned to look at Ichigo

"As for Kurosaki Ichigo, he will be granted a rank."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo whispered over to Rukia, who gave a shrug.

"I hear that the 'Real Word' is having more and more hollows appear, growing stronger. We have yet to have any understanding as to why. That is unacceptable!" Yamamoto yelled to them all.

"Reka you are to go back with Kurosaki Ichigo to find out why. Get to work, this meeting is **over!**" Yamamoto roared as the captains had no choice but to nod and leave.

It took a moment for Ichigo to register what the old man had said, even as the girl Reka nodded at him and walked to Ichigo. Reka took a bow and said politely,

"I'll do my very best sir."

"Huh, yeah...sure." Was all Ichigo's mind come up with as, Rukia, Renji, and now Reka followed him out of the hall.


	3. Chapter 2 Aw crap

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Sorry for the delay; and thanks to the few…ok ONE person (sob) that took a minute to review the last chapter. Eh, even if it's just one person, that's still one fan I can't let down. Sorry but it's a bit short, I have to go on vacation. Plz R&R.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

As soon as Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Reka were by themselves, Reka hastened her pace to get in front of Ichigo and face him, a serious expression on her face.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, slightly surprised

"Sir Kurosaki Ichigo I'm so sor-um I deeply apologize for how I messed up your name back there!" Reka bowed deeply as her face grew red.

Ichigo and company stood in the awkward silence as Reka continued to bow. That was before Renji and Rukia simultaneously knocked Ichigo in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for!?" he growled at them, only to be defeated by their combined glares.

In creepy unison,

"Just accept her apology already ya dope!" Renji

"Just accept her apology already Ichigo!" Rukia

Ichigo almost stumbled back, as he quickly turned back around to face Reka, who was still bowing, but with her head up, her eyes slightly wide in surprise. Scratching his hair he sighed

"Yeah, yeah it's no big deal. Can ya stop being so formal?" Ichigo asked slightly embarrassed for being put on the spot, but slightly more annoy at the uncomfortable 'Sir Kurosaki Ichigo' stuff.

Reka's face showed one of relief as she gave a sigh and stood back up straight. "Alright then Sir Ichigo, shall we leave to the 'Real World'?" Reka motioned with her hand for them all to continue walking. Ichigo shrugged, and simply replied

"Sure." He was headed back anyhow.

The four of them arrived at the gargantuan gates that lead back to the 'Real World'. Renji left them there as he said he needed to get back to his squad, he was a vice-captain after all. Rukia gave a slight frown as she thought he was going with them. Renji must have seen this, for he quickly explained he planned to visit as soon as he had some time.

Ichigo gave a weak snort "Yeah whatever, just don't drop by my house with a fake badge and shotgun again."

Renji snarled back, "I looked like a real cop! And that was only one time!"

Rather than go through the ridiculously large gate, Reka motioned them a person-sized gate along an alleyway. Reka took her new Vice-Captain badge and examined it for a moment, then the gate, then it again before placing in on the gate.

"This should work…" Ichigo heard her say under her breath. Instantly a straight vertical line split the gate in two as the doors slowly opened.

A black message butterfly floated down onto Reka's shoulder as they walked through the familiar wall of white light.

The white and gray clouds went by in all there slowness. The blue sky peaked from gaps in the fluffy cloud cover. Nice weather. All around them where the humble homes of the…wait… Ichigo looked down.

"Why are we on top of my house?" he asked looking back at Reka, who was listening to the silent bell of the butterfly on her finger. Her other hand held a notebook of sorts and pen. A small while went by before the butterfly silently flew off and Reka turned to face Ichigo with a plain face.

"So this is your home. Glad I picked the right gate and location." she said not really answering his question

"How do you know where I live?!" Ichigo asked clearly upset

Reka simply tilted her head to the side "Based off reports, it wasn't hard for _anyone_ to find your that massive spirit energy mostly stayed here during the night."

Rukia gave a nod "Ichigo seems to always have is spirit energy at full blast. And you figured out where he must rest during the night to be his home?"

Reka gave a nod back and once again faced Ichigo.

"So then Sir, shall I use this place as base camp?"

"Huh? No! Having that annoying girl here is about all I can take!" Ichigo pointed to Rukia with her thumb

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled at him before throwing a fit, glaring at him.

Not concerned with the death glare he was receiving, Ichigo could have sworn he saw a _very_ slight frown and Reka's face, but it was gone quicker than it came. Giving him yet another bow Reka spoke, "Very well I shall report my finding to you now and then, goodbye sir." with that she vanished even as Ichigo had extended an arm to stop her.

Retracting his arm, Ichigo shook his head annoyed. What had exactly happened? He went to Soul Society because Rukia almost literally dragged him there to see some new captain. Only, when he got there, a new girl, Reka, was promoted in the place of some Momo person. Man was Toushirou mad at that. Not only that, but this new girl had swept up the last captain's betrayal in the 'noble scandal' under the rug for now by willingly taking all the blame, just like that! Now that old man had told her research something and stuck her with him of all people!

Ichigo gave an annoyed sigh, somehow he felt this was going to lead to something....messy.

"She sure left in a hurry what were you going to say?" Rukia's voice brought Ichigo's mind back down from the clouds

"I was going to tell not to bother reporting, I don't want to have yet another shigammi bothering me!" Ichigo barked, but winced as Rukia pounded him with on hell of a glare.

"That was it?! I know we don't know her, but that's harsh even for you Ichigo!!"

"W-what?" Ichigo tried to return her glare but failed immensely,

"I sure hope she knows what she's doing because because of you, she doesn't even have a place to sleep, and who knows how long she's going to be here!" Rukia lectured

Ichigo decided it was time to counter this attack, "Yeah well what if she's up to something fishy?!"

Rukia's lecture attack didn't take any damage as it actually grew more intense,

"All the more reason we should have let her stay here! We could keep an eye on her. Now what'll happen if she runs into one of your friends?"

Ichigo paused for a second, thinking of several unfortunate scenarios that could happen.

"Aw crap..."


	4. Chapter 3 You see me?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Not much to say. Just that I'm sorry for the short chapter, I promise to get more in each one as I have more time and ideas. Also sorry for being so slow, in posting and story. Plz R&R and enjoy or whatever.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

The teen boy repositioned his glasses on his nose with his middle finger. Walking down the street with his book bag held at his waist level, a silver cross circlet on his arm, he wondered where to go. He stopped to think his options over, his black bowl-cut hair falling around his ears.

Normally he would go straight home. However Chad wanted to see if his new 'arm' could resist Uryū Ishida's arrows. Ishida was proud in his spirit arrows but then again, Chad's endurance, especially that of his arm was amazing.

Looking down another street, Ishida thought of his other option. Orihime had invited him to come with her to greet Ichigo when he got back from Soul Society. The idea that _that _shinigami was coming back was not welcome, especially if he was coming with more shinigami. Still…Ishida grinned…it was just so _tempting_ to tease him in front of other shinigami.

No it wouldn't be too nice of him to make fun of Ichigo in front of Orinime. Not that he cared if he was nice or anything, but he didn't want the actually nice girl to be mad at him.

"Oh well, home it is th….." Ishida stopped mid sentence and glared to his left. He had felt this before…a shinigami's energy, but not one he recognized. The shinigami was trying to hide their energy. Ishida decided to know why. He slowly walked around a corner, his hand on his silver cross, just in case.

There standing…ok kneeling, was a blue-haired shinigami girl. The energy was coming from her, not that Ishida needed to know that fact, for the black gi was a dead give away. She didn't even pay him any attention as she seemed to be writing something down. Done doing whatever she was doing, she stood up and started running…straight at him! Caught off guard, and cursing to himself, Ishida could only quickly gather spirit particles, particles that are everywhere souls are, quick enough to form a blue beam of…something before the girl barreled into him. Rolling and spinning like the wheel of a racecar, they were graced with the soft impact of a brick wall.

Ishida rubbed his head as he stood up. Looking to his side he saw the girl, eyes wide in shock as she kneeled, staring at him. She stood and took a step toward him, Ishida taking a defensive step back. She stopped eyes slightly larger, then slowly, very slowly she took her sword, sheath and all held it up into the air. Slowly she let it down again, then up, then down. Ishida followed the blade, ready for any strange attack. The girl's eyes seemed like dinner plates as she realized he could actually see her.

"Right, shinigami might as well be ghosts. Normal people don't have the ability to see and touch them." Ishida smiled to himself. If her eyes got that wide from learning he wasn't normal, how wide would they get if they saw this? Ishida once again gathered spirit particles, but now had the calm and focus he normally had, and instantly the blue beam was back. It didn't stop however and grew straight. Forming in a blazing, electric light was his trusty spirit bow.

Instead of growing wide, the girl's eyes narrowed into one of the deadliest glares Ishida had ever seen. Perhaps deadly wasn't the right word. Even though her no longer hidden spirit energy didn't seem that high, that midnight blue, deep glare seemed to radiate a sort of power. To Ishida it seemed to say…no _promise_, that he would be utterly defeated if he even tried to attack. Ishida couldn't let this past, and steeled himself for a bitter fight. Even if it took all his power, he would force the blue-haired girl to tell him who she was, and better yet, what she was planning.

The girl pulled her blade free from its black sheath. With her glare pinned still on him, she smoothly held her straight katana up by her head, the sword horizontal; the blade cutting up at the sky. The tip pointed silently at Ishida's head from two yards away. Ishida returned her glare with is own and almost copied her as he pulled a glowing, roaring arrow back into position.


	5. Chapter 4 Everyone's in a rush

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Not much to say. Plz R&R and enjoy or whatever.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How much time had pasted? Nether one knew. Worse yet, the air seemed to stop when they had started their staring match. Nether had moved, nether had even blinked. Ishida felt a small bead of sweat form on his head. The sweat drop didn't bother him in the least, no what bothered him was how this girl stood like a perfect statue. If not for her glaring eyes, Ishida would think she was one.

He let out a small breath he didn't think he was holding. Instantly the girl tightened her grip and sank into a deeper stance.

'This is it!' Ishida screamed in his head as he pulled his spirit arrow back further, making it also grow in size.

......Another long moment pasted. Ishida narrowed his eyes even further. This was not like him to hesitate. Might as well try to get some information from her in this tiring stand-off. However before he opened his mouth, the girl spoke, and he nearly let loose a dozen arrows.

"Can you attack me already?"

Ishida blinked,

"What?"

The girl sighed and the deep glare disappeared.

"I want to see what that blue thing does."

Ishida knew she was either crazy or crafty. He wasn't about to be tricked into attacking. So she wanted to know what his bow does? Fine he'd tell her,

"Why not just ask? It shoots arrows what else?" he stated and asked her.

The girl seemed to relax a tad, but kept her stance.

"You could have been lying, but it seems you are not." She said, then locked eyes with him once more, "Please tell me, are you a Quincy?" she asked.

'Ah, she wanted to test if I was a Quincy or not' Ishida thought to himself.

"Yes I am your enemy Soul Reaper." Ishida still felt bitter against the shinigami. In all rights he should be shouldn't he? True unlike the Soul Reapers, who purify the souls of hollows allowing them to rest in peace, Quincy destroy the hollow, soul and all. Ishida knew this screwed up the whole balance of the universe thing but…ok so that was pretty bad. That was still no reason for the Soul Reapers to slaughter his Quincy brethren.

At the more than he thought bitter response, the girl gave him a sad look and dropped her stance altogether. She closed her eyes and shook her head softly. Glancing up she gave him a look of utter sorrow and one of understanding, or least close to it.

"Uryū Ishida…not all shinigami are your enemy…please believe that." She said softly

Ishida felt like he was hit in the head with a brick. With a shocked face, extremely rare on him, he simply stuttered "W-what?!"

The girl took a deep bow and straightened up, sheathing her blade.

"I'm sorry for my earlier aggressiveness; excuse me, I must get back to work." She apologized before disappearing in a blur.

"Wait!" Ishida said all too late. 'That was sudo, but still, she's fast! How the heck did she know my name?' Ishida thought to himself. He let his bow disappear and brought his hand to his chin. Come to think of it, who the hell was she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of the clinic that was Ichigo's home, the rather well-developed chested girl stood. A smile rose across her face as she heard the sounds shouts and of things breaking inside. No doubt about it, Ichigo was back. Holding up a basket of food, the young lady walked up to knock on the door. Before a certain Ichigo opened it and ran right into her, knocking the poor girl down.

"Orihime! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Ichigo exclaimed before helping Orihime up.

"Oh no, it's my fault for coming unannounced." Orihime smiled as she brushed her long orange hair behind her, reveling her light-blue star pin.

"What's this? Even your friend is here! Stay for dinner!" Ichigo's over-energetic father called.

"For the last time dad, I have something important to do!" Ichigo yelled back

"More important than spending time with you family?" asked the teary eyed man.

Ichigo flinched hard, and seeing this, the father jumped at him with a flying hug, "You do car-" was all he could say before Ichigo's foot met his face.

"Whatever! I'll be back later." Ichigo snarled before closing the door behind him. Looking to Orihime, his face returned to normal.

"What's up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry It's short, but hey, I've seen shorter. Right about here, I have writer's BLOCK. Need ideas, so I can't really say when the next chapter will be.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Not much to say just that my writers block is over. Not many people read this. Well then again, there are enough Bleach fanfics as it is. Plz R&R and enjoy or read.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

* * *

"What's up?" It was a simple enough question, but Orihime struggled to answer it.

"W-well Ichigo, I-I was wondering, since you're back, if you'd like to go on a picknick." Orihime stuttered but gave her one of a kind smile at the end of it.

"A picknick? Well listen-" Ichigo tryed to explain before he clocked his head to the side.

"Hello sir." Reka clamly said as a wind was made from the air being pushed from it's spot in a split second.

'Fast!' was the first thought that went through Ichigo's mind, the second

"Where were you?!" He almost yelled.

"The north side of town. Sorry to iturupt, here is my report for that area sir." Reka just as calmly answered before tossing a clipboard at his feet, bowing and dissapearing again.

"Wai- dang it!"

"Who was that?" Orihime asked.

With a sigh Ichigo shook his head.

"My problem, listien, thanks but I'll have to pass." Ichigo exsplained before takeing out the green pill named Kon.

* * *

"Now...what could this mean?" A man asked himself as he plucked a half-destroyed flower. What confused the man was the left side of the flower, which was nonexictant. A green humm of light shown from the edge of the remaning piece.

"This...will be a problem." he said as he stood back up and looked over the cliff. A cliff that shouldn't exist, a cliff with a green humm of light at it's edge and nothing but black beyond.

* * *

The mexican-japaness teenager decided he head over to Ichigo's place. Orihime said she'd be there and he was just a little lonely cause Ishida didn't show. Walking down the street and around a corner, the tall wall called simply Chad accidently knocked a boy down. Another boy who was also running just stopped and looked at Chad in awe. The boy Chad knocked down however was crying.

Chad bent down, and with one arm, lifted the boy off the ground. Needless to say, the young boy stopped crying to look at the giant.

"Sorry..." Chad voice said deep, as he gently place the boy on his feet. With a smile and laugh the boys ran off. Watching them run off, Chad waits a moment or two for some unknown reason before he continued on his path.

'Wham!' Chad should have looked where he was going. For he knocked over yet another person.

"Ow...You can see me if you can also touch me." Reka rubbed her nose

"Sorry..." Chad said again as he offered his hand to help her up. As she stood up on her own, Chad recognized the black robes. "...soul reaper."

Reka looked at him for a few moments...

"Are you...Chad sir?"


	7. Chapter 7 Strange data

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Oh how the plot thickens.

Not many people read this. Well then again, there are enough Bleach fanfics as it is. Oh well, I thank those of you who do. Plz R&R and enjoy or read.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

* * *

"Are you...Chad sir?"

"...just Chad."

"Oh...alright Chad, nice to meet you. I'm Reka; I hope you don't mind that I'll be here in the real world for a time." Reka said with a bow

Chad just stared at her confused.

"Chad?" Reka questioned

"It's fine..." Chad replied still confused

Reka gave a sigh and showed a smile, "Thank you. If you excuse me, I must be going." and with that, she was off.

Chad just stood there confused, "Reka...who is she?"

* * *

"What do you make of it?" Rukia asked the man who always wore his bucket hat, the man named Kisuke Urahara.

"Hmm nothing out of the ordinary, but what type of info is this I wonder?" Urahara smiled

"So you know what it is right?" Rukia narrowed her eyes

"It's data on the different levels of energy flowing through spirit particles." Urahara said as he held up the clipboard Rukia had picked up. Rukia put her hand to her chin,

"What would a person do with data?" she asked and Urahara just shook his head

"That's what I find interesting, even with this data, no one can really do anything to the natural flow of spirit."

Rukia narrowed her eyes once again,

"What if a person could?"

"What if I wonder?" Urahara covered his mouth with his fan.

* * *

"North and West. I should be able to finish by tommorrow." Reka gave a sigh, "Looks like my time here will be shorter than I thought." she then went on to look at her notes. "Nothing out of the ordinary...but with these fluxes..." She put the papers away. "I'll see when I get the rest of what I need here and compinde it with what we have back at squadcommand..." Reka paused for a minute, "I guess that would be me...Me a tem Captian..." she then proceded to hit her head "Ah what am I thinking?! I don't deserve this Vice-Captian badge, much less a Captian rank! I not powerful like them!" Reka then gave a long groan, "I took on all the responsiblity for the noble scandel too! How am I going to handle that?" Reka gave yet another long sigh, "Ah well, just means a lot of work to do."

Speaking of work, Reka looked at the reports and decide she'd just give sir Ichigo the rest when she was done. With that decided, it was time to find a place to stay for the night. It was starting to get dark, "I'd better hurry." she thought to herself as she started down the gravel road that ran next to the river.

* * *

Walking back to Ichigo's Rukia thought heavely on what the data could possible mean.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried as he ran fast to her.

"Ichigo! What happened?! Why are you in soul form?" Rukia yelled back worried

"Have you seen that runt Reka anywhere?! I can't really sence her spirt energy in any one place."

Rukia realized he was right, why was Reka hidding her energy?

"What did she do!?" she asked seriously

"Nothing...yet, can you help me find her?" Ichigo said as he looked over Rukia (which wasn't hard at all) to scan the streets.

"...Ichigo"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"What!?" Ichigo was taken back

"Sure, she's hidding her energy, but there's resons for that. One being she doesn't have a temp body remember? Don't go causing trouble just because you think she is." Rukia folded her arms, Ichigo was speechless as he gave a grunt and ran off likly still trying to find Reka nonetheless.

"He's hopeless." Rukia sighed as she started back once again before Orimhime ran into her, Rukia being bounced off.

"Oh R...ha...Rukia I'm...ha...sorry!" Orimhime gaspsed between breaths.

"Its fine, are you ok?" Rukia asked as she brushed off her back.

"Oh just..ha..fine, Ichigo is just too quick isn't he?" Orimhime smiled finally catching her breath.

A child's cry made both jump as a the small boy that was the sourse of the noise and an older one walked out from behind a corner.

"It's fine Benny! Stop crying, we'll fine our way back home!" the older on said

"B-but we're lost, mommy t-told us not to leave the p-paraaaaahhh!!" the little one cried again.

"Are you both lost?" they both looked up to see Orihime smiling at them.

"L-lostt wahhhh!!" the little boy cried again.

"Don't worry, I'm here! Comeon, I'll take you home." Orihime showed her heartfelt smile as she held out her hand.

Several minutes later...

"I'll see you later than Orihime." Rukia said to her as they came to a fork in the road.

"Oh, yes see you tommarrow!" Orihime smiled

"Be careful though it's getting dark." Rukia reminded her

"Oh ok, you be careful to Rukia!"

And dark it soon became indeed.


	8. Chapter 8 Face the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Oh how the plot thickens.

Not many people read this. Well then again, there are enough Bleach fanfics as it is. Oh well, I thank those of you who do. Plz R&R and enjoy or read.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

It wasn't just dark. It was bordering on pitch-black, the only light came from behind the wall that separated the buildings from the river path.

Both children clung tightly to Orihime's hands as they headed back East towards the boys' home.

"It's alright. Don't be frightened we'll be there soon." she tried to comfort, but Orihime also felt a bit scared. It wasn't anything that she hadn't faced before, but it still was...dark.

"What was that!?" the little boy cried. Orihime's head turned so fast that one would worry about her neck. Her eyes grew wide.

"Benny it was just a pot plant falling down." the other boy nervously giggled

It was likely best that they couldn't see what she saw. They couldn't see the huge white mask that stared at them with its eye's a blaze with white furry. If they could see it, Orihime doubted she could keep them as calm as she was...and she was furthest thing from calm. The monsters known as hollows were still quite a challenge to Orihime, and she had yet to even master her own abilities. Having to guard these two while fighting such a monster would be very hard indeed for her. Which only enforced the fact that this would by nearly _impossible_. For the monster before her now could eat hollows for breakfast...literally. It's white nose like a sharp spike that jetted out of its face. Its white witch shoes the only thing showing it stood on ground for the whole robed body was as black as the night. Most menacing however was its unreal size. Standing easily as tall as skyscrapers and weighing just as much.

Its eyes fumed as its mouth opened, red light pouring into the dark void. Orhime clung onto the confused children like a mother would her own as the infamous Cero came forth.

The scanner went ballistic, which was nothing new, but it had happened so suddenly that Rukia jumped up with a start. Quickly she pulled the cell phone out and checked the readings.

"Impossible! How did a _Gillion_ get here so quickly!!" With just a small move of the hand she took out the green pill. Rukia quickly let the substitute soul, a sort of auto pilot; take over as she changed to soul form. Taking one more look at the scanner she instantly quickens her pace.

"That's where Orihime's headed!"

"I reject!" Orihime shouted with such force even after her special yellow energy shield appeared. The dust cleared and the Gillian merely tilted its head at the sight of something still there after the Cero. The children didn't know what was happing, but feared nonetheless, clinging to each other and crying all the while. Orihime stood firm, relived at the fact that her shield worked. She only had to hold out till her friends come, they would come, she was doubtless in that belief. No time to get lost in thought for here came another as the wicked creature opened its wrenched mouth once more and the red light gathered.

Exploding forth, Orihime was thrown far. Giving a loud groan, she hadn't even seen that! It hurt, but she realized the second Cero that blew the ground behind her knocked her out of the way of the first. Looking to under a bridge, the kids were staring at her scared, but safe. This comrftable sight quickly passed as she took in her new situation. Not one but _two_ of the accursed Gillians stood over the scene.

"No…No…NOO!!!" Orihime screamed as the terror of the new monster only soared in folds as she saw it, saw the Third one.

All three terrors brought with them a nightmare as they charged their Ceros. Running like the wind, Orihime dashed to the kids and employed her shield. It wasn't enough. From her angle, she could barley block two, that was if she could block them at all. As it was, she could do nothing as time seemed to slow, sounds becoming distorted. The third Gillian had a clear shot at the children, and it seemed to know this. Orihime would forgo the safety of her shield, she would run to the children and defend them with her very self, even if the chances would be null, she would.

"Keep the shield!" A voice snapped time back and the Gillians fired.


	9. Chapter 9 Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but do own my original characters (OC), Reka and Sleed

Oh how the plot thickens.

Not many people read this. Well then again, there are enough Bleach fanfics as it is. Oh well, I thank those of you who do. Plz R&R and enjoy or read.

Without further blah blah blah here it is…

"Keep the shield!" The shout echoed, and Orihime obeyed. The Ceros came with blinding rage. The yellow shield waned against the blasts, but held. The Gilians cried but Orihime could care less as she glanced back. There stood a shimmgai with hair matching the color of the sea, her black gi flapping ever so slightly. With sword draw, she was a barrier between the kids and monster, her blade simmering red from deflecting the Cero. Orihime felt such relief from seeing the kids unharmed. A small feeling of curiosity wormed its way in however, as she wondered who this shimmgai was. She remembered seeing her talk quickly to Ichigo…and that was it.

"Protect the kids." The shimmgai looked back, a firm expression on her face.

"O-okay" was all Orihime could say as she tucked behind the Soul Reaper and clung onto the children.

She managed to kill one, but that was only because she deflected its Cero back at it, and it left her arm feeling num. Reka frowned as she looked upon the remaining two Gillian. Her combat drills hardly prepared her to fight one, _alone_, let alone two. Swiping the heat off her blade, Reka crouched as she brought the blade to eye-level. 'I still have to try...' the thought passed as she was reminded of the scared kids clinging to the young girl. Reka decided to question the girl's strange abilities later. Glaring back to the monsters, she commanded "Bear through, Balance!"

Orihime felt the energy before she could see it, wrapping the shimmgi's sword, as the shimmgi quickly stabbed it into the ground before it fully transformed. It came with such force that it blasted away the grass. It came up very much like Orhime's own shield; however it couldn't be more different. The shield that came from the shimmgi's blade completely surrounding them with a strong blue energy.

"Stay here!" Reka cried as she left her blade in the ground and exited the protective bubble. A Gillian strode forward, seeking to crush them under its giant white foot. It stepped but tripped as it lost its balance, falling off the solid blue bubble. With a cry it fell onto its companion, toppling them both into the river with a huge splash that rippled the ground. Reka wasted no time as she leaped onto one of the beasts, running up its length. Orihime could only watch as the children clung to her.

The dark red light of the Gillian's eyes spotted Reka on top of its ugly white mask. With violent shakes of its head it tried to remove the insect. Reka clung to the spike-like nose as she made signs with her hand. "Way of Destruction number 31! Shot of Red Fire!" she cried as the red ball of energy erupted from her hand, nailing the Gillian in the eye.

The blast was weak compared to the shear size of the monster, but the shot succeeded in enraging the thing as it shook even more. Writhing in pain, the Gillian shot cero after cero as Reka clung for all she was worth onto the white nose. The shear amount of G's almost ripping her apart. The Gillian's companion couldn't move as it was pinned down. Twisting its head in a revolting, unnatural way, it locked onto Orihime. Orihime gasped as the Gillian gathered an extra large cero.

It fired a cero only the size of a train at Orihime's form. Orihime's eyes grew wide as she readied her shield, for all the good it would do, against the wall of red. Instantly though, her vision was blocked by a robe in black as Reka quickly knelt and grasped her blade. The shield flared with energy just as the onslaught hit. Against the wave of red energy the shield buckled but held firm as it withstood the blast."

The Gillian began to charge another, but its companion had enough and called forth the yellow beams that trapped and protected them both. The beam tore them back into the void of their own dimension. In timing with the wicked portal shutting, the kids flat out fainted. Both the girls' faces gave sheepish smiles as they saw that the kids were fine.

Orihime was grateful to be sure, but still, as the blue-haired girl knelt down, she couldn't help wondering, who was she? The shimmgi looked calm and…wait her expression changed to a frown as she looked Orhime in the eye.

"You're hurt." The girl said more matter-of-factly as she pointed. Orihime gave a slight shock as she felt her forehead and found that she was indeed bleeding. The shimmgi's frown deepened. Orhime reacted as she always did, with a giant smile on her face and frantic waving.

"Oh, I-I'm fine! This is nothing eheh." Her smile got the shimmgi to blink several times

"Are…are you sure?" the girl said doubtful

"Absolutely! This is nothing, I'm used to way worse! Like this one time I was hit by a car and I was just fine yup! I'm just a bit of a dutz, but don't worry it'll take a lot more to hurt me, see?" with that Orihime punched herself in the head several times as to prove a point. A point that was never proven as she stumbled dizzy then past out.

The signals had disappeared, but Rukia was sure she had felt Orihime's spiritual preasure spike up and down. She couldn't sense the Gillians anymore but what was that new spiritual energy she had felt? Racing as fast as she could, Rukia passed underneath the bridge. Seconds later she saw them, and what she saw horrified her.

It was late now, and the night's darkness was about in full force. It enveloped everything like a fog which one could not rightly see unless they were close. As Rukia neared, the figures first solidified their outlines, then the shapes could be made out, and a few hues seen. Before Rukia saw any color however, she couldn't have missed the reflective glow of the moonlight off a drawn blade. The dark colors started to come and Rukia could realize. She realized that it was Orihime that was slumped on the ground, her clothes worn. She could see two children sprawled on the ground, the remains of tears on their faces.

And Rukia could make out through the darkness, the form of Reka. Despite the chill of night, she was still, her hair making her eyes disappear in shadows. With barley a movement, just a flick of the wrist, Reka flung a dark substance off her blade, it making a splat sound on the ground nearby. Rukia's eyes grew large and shook as she took another look at Orihime…and the blood that had poured off her forehead. The realization froze her, and in this moment Reka sighed, freezing Rukia further.

"You've come." A finger ran across the blade as Reka held it up, looking over it attentively as to spot anything. With a twirl of the hand, she slid the blade into its sheath. As if Rukia was of no consequence, Reka turned away, "Sorry I don't have time, but I've got to return to my mission." And with that she vanished.

Rukia couldn't sense her anymore and before she knew it, she was cursing herself for being still in her giggi. Had she any sense she would have been in soul form with her sword. Shaking her head she ran over to Orihime. It was hard to tell how bad the wound was from the amount of blood, but Rukia feared the worst.

Urahara's shop hardly got customers, especially this late. So it was no surprise when it was Rukia's voice called from the door and not some strangers. Urahara happened to lazing around in front and decided to might as well greet her. "Ho there, where's the fire?" Urahara asked as Rukia continued to shout and knock on the door. Opening it revealed that she wasn't alone. Under each arm she held a child, and over her back was the draped form of Orihime. "Well, well you're stronger than I thought."

"This is hardly the-" Rukia started

"Relax, we'll see to them right away. Oy! Everyone get the medical treatment ready!"

Several moments later Orihime and the kids were each in a bed, Orihime with a bandage running around her head. Rukia sat on her knees as did Urahara as he fanned Orihime. "The kids are fine, Orihime's wounds are minor, but she has a fever." he began, lifting his fan to his mouth and peeking from beneath his hat, Rukia merely tensed at the bad news, no doubt she was cursing herself for not being there sooner. "So…what happened?" Urahara asked at last.

"That girl that came with Ichigo and us." Rukia

"The one who was collecting data?" Urahara was responded by a nod

"She attacked Orihime…She…is a traitor." Rukia glared


End file.
